Maasje
by Infelix
Summary: "É impossível amar alguém que você não conhece."


**N/A:** Para a Ana Strakovinch, que me pediu uma fic "Tom/OC"... Tipo, oi, você sabe que eu não sirvo pra isso, Ana! D:

Capa: i661 . photobucket . com / albums / uu339 / aribh1306 / maasje . jpg

* * *

><p><strong>Maasje<strong>

.

.

Tom Riddle não sabia se gostava daquele lugar ou não. Não sabia se deveria apreciar a vista para mar, o vento e a calma daquele lugar, ou se deveria estar querendo voltar para a Inglaterra o mais rápido possível. Talvez essa ansiedade de voltar para o seu país fosse saudades... Ele não podia negar que sentia falta de ouvir o sotaque inglês, de olhar o céu nublado de Londres e de ver o movimento nas ruas da capital, mas tudo o que ele recebera nos últimos meses foram diversos sotaques esquisitos – o francês, particularmente, era o pior, em sua opinião -, costumes diferentes e paisagens que, apesar de muitas vezes serem bonitas, o faziam ficar com ainda mais saudades da sua Inglaterra.

É claro que ele tinha um motivo para estar viajando a tanto tempo... Era incrível a quantidade de bruxos com um enorme conhecimento sobre as artes das trevas que ainda existiam a solta pela Europa. A maioria deles era composta por ex-seguidores de Gellert Grindelwald que acabaram por se esconder depois da queda de seu líder. Um enorme ato de covardia, na opinião de Tom, mas era melhor ter um bruxo com esses conhecimentos escondido e vivo do que morto pelas mãos dos Ministérios ou sem alma graças a algum dementador.

No momento, Riddle se encontrava nas Waddeneilanden, seguindo a pista dada por um bruxo francês que lhe informara, minutos antes de morrer, que um dos mais conhecidos generais de Grindelwald estava exilado em uma das ilhas de lá... Infelizmente, o temperamento de Tom não permitiu que o infeliz francês lhe dissesse em qual ilha exatamente o outro bruxo estava, o que tornou a sua tarefa de busca mais complicada do que esperava, fazendo com que fosse necessário que ele passasse por todas as ilhas até encontrá-lo.

O rapaz já estava ficando cansado daquilo, de toda aquela caminhada pela ilha de Vlieland, de todo aquele vento gelado vindo do mar e da dor que já estava começando a sentir em seus pés... Isso sem contar no desespero que sentia só de pensar em ter que passar a noite na vila trouxa a qual deixara mais cedo naquele dia. Por mais que ele detestasse a idéia de ter que ficar lá, não arriscaria aparatar de volta ao continente naquela noite. No estado em que estava, uma aparatação de longa distância iria causar, no mínimo, um leve estrunchamento.

Olhou para o horizonte, vendo o sol já abaixando perto do mar, e decidiu que não, um bruxo de alto escalão como aquele que ele procurava não iria se esconder em uma ilhota isolada como aquela. Deu meia volta e começou a andar na direção do vilarejo de onde havia vindo, mas logo parou e ficou um bom tempo no mesmo lugar, olhando para o nada, antes que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto.

Ele não viajara quilômetros para chegar ali e dar meia volta. Não era o tipo de coisa que ele faria... Então, só havia uma razão para tal pensamento ter cruzado a sua mente.

Riddle não soube quanto tempo passou ali, parado no meio da vegetação rasteira, olhando para o mar e agüentando o vento frio, mas soube que a espera valeu a pena quando, após ter anoitecido, uma figura apareceu a alguns metros dele. O sorriso em seus lábios se alargou quando ele reconheceu o rosto sério do homem que se aproximava como sendo o mesmo que ele vira, há alguns anos, nas páginas d'_O Profeta Diário._

_"Wat wil je?"_ Uma pequena nuvem de vapor saiu da boca do outro quando ele finalmente falou. _"Wat wil je?"_

"Não falo a sua língua, Sr. Albertszen."

_"Een Engelsman..." _O homem sussurrou e moveu a mão para alcançar alguma coisa dentro do casaco, mas, antes que conseguisse alcançar seja lá o que fosse, o rapaz flexionou o pulso, fazendo com que sua varinha saísse de seu coldre e fosse para a sua mão.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

O outro deu um grito, vendo sua varinha sair voando de sua mão e indo parar na do rapaz, e, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, sentiu-se jogado no chão por outro feitiço.

"Vamos lá..." Tom sorriu, aproximando-se do bruxo assustado. "Não precisamos começar assim."

_"Ik weet niets... Ik kan je niets geven! Ik keen geen Albertszen!" _Riddle revirou os olhos e apontou a varinha para o outro, que ficou quieto outra vez.

"Já disse que não falo a sua língua, Albertszen."

O homem respirava pesadamente enquanto observava o mais novo, nunca tirando os olhos do rosto dele.

"Mente forte você tem, _jongen_." O bruxo riu baixinho. "Não consegui nem tocar nela."

"Nem eu na sua."

"Como acha que consegui passar despercebido por tanto tempo? Agora, o que você quer?"

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?" o inglês perguntou, flexionando os dedos da mão esquerda. "Passei o dia aqui, nem consigo mais mexer as mãos direito."

"Entrar? Aonde? Está vendo alguma casa por perto?"

"Posso não estar na sua mente, Albertszen, mas não sou idiota." Tom apontou para o espaço vazio logo atrás do outro. "O feitiço que colocou em volta do lugar é bem eficaz, quase me pegou."

"_Godverdomme_... Temos um cérebro decente aqui." O homem riu. "Diga-me, _jongen_, esse cérebro trabalha para o Ministério?"

"Pareço com alguém que trabalha para o Ministério?"

"Na realidade, _ja_, parece sim..."

"Bom, não sou um dos cães do Ministério, se isso o agrada."

"E como posso confiar em você? Um rapaz bem arrumado e inteligente, com cara de funcionário novo que está tentando subir no Ministério..."

Tom revirou os olhos e bufou baixinho. "Olhe a minha mente."

"Vai abrir a sua mente para mim?"

"Só o suficiente para que veja que não estou tentando colocá-lo em Azkaban."

"Azkaban? _Azkaban! _Você acha que sua prisão no Mar do Norte é ruim? Já pensou em Nurmengard?" O homem sacudiu a cabeça, rindo, antes de estender a mão. "Minha varinha, por favor."

"Tente alguma outra coisa e eu prometo que vai se arrepender profundamente," murmurou Tom, entregando-lhe a varinha.

_"Legilimens."_

Riddle odiava aquela sensação de ter outra pessoa olhando os seus pensamentos, mas conseguia ficar consciente o suficiente para selecionar o que queria mostrar para o outro e o que preferia que ficasse guardado somente para si.

"Um aluno de Hogwarts! Eu conhecia bruxos e bruxas que tinham seus filhos em Hogwarts..."

"Aposto que sim."

"E também _matei_ bruxos e bruxas cujos filhos estudavam lá." O bruxo sorriu. "Os Lynch? Já ouviu falar deles?"

"Já." Tom estreitou os olhos. "Já ouvi."

"Eu e mais dois companheiros acabamos com eles e com os _Modderbloedje_ que estavam escondidos na casa deles."

"Está convencido?"

"Convencido? Ah, sim... O rapaz que poderia ser Ministro, mas que foi trabalhar em uma lojinha de baixa categoria de artes das trevas," o bruxo falou, finalmente levantando-se do chão. "O que o traz até aqui? As artes das trevas?"

"Obviamente."

"Bom, desculpe desapontá-lo, mas eu não lido mais com isso."

"Bom, então desculpe-me, mas acho que o Ministério holandês achará incrível descobrir onde o famoso Arie Albertszen está."

"O rapaz acha que é esperto!" O bruxo riu alto. "Acha que eu ficaria um segundo nessa ilha depois que você partisse? _Nee_, eu vou sumir daqui assim que você virar as costas."

O sorriso sutil apareceu nos lábios de Riddle mais uma vez. _"Petrificus Totalus."_

O outro bruxo, mais uma vez, foi ao chão. O inglês se aproximou e encarou o outro em silêncio por um bom tempo.

"Eu realmente acho que está na hora de você começar a ser mais gentil," Tom sussurrou. "Não sou eu quem está foragido. Agora..." Um movimento leve da varinha e o outro estava livre do feitiço. "Eu realmente apreciaria me sentar na frente de uma lareira e tomar uma xícara de chá, se o senhor não se importa."

Albertszen não falou nada, apenas se levantou do chão e se dirigiu até o espaço vazio a frente deles. Aos poucos, uma casa ficou visível e Tom, sorrindo levemente com a perspectiva de finalmente sair do vento gelado, seguiu o outro.

"Entre de uma vez."

O rapaz obedeceu e, assim que pisou dentro da casa, sentiu o calor característico do fogo na lareira alcançá-lo.

"Pappa!"

Certo, aquilo era inesperado. Tom Riddle não tinha dúvida de que Albertszen iria tentar se esconder quando percebesse que havia alguém atrás dele, também sabia que o outro bruxo iria ameaçá-lo e tentaria aterrorizá-lo com sua reputação de bruxo das trevas, mas, com certeza, não esperava que o homem vivesse naquela ilhazinha isolada na companhia de outra pessoa... Foi por essa razão que o inglês ficou sem saber o que fazer quando viu uma garota correr na direção do bruxo e começar a falar rapidamente naquela língua complicada que era o holandês.

"Acho que não preciso me apresentar, garoto, afinal, você já parece saber de tudo sobre mim," Albertszen falou. "Mas está é minha filha, Wilhelmina."

_"Wat is zijn naam, pappa?"_ A garota murmurou.

"Ora, ora..." O bruxo sorriu com desdém. "Ela tem razão, ainda não sei o seu nome."

"Tom."

"Tom o que?"

"Gaunt."

"Bom, Tom, fique a vontade." O homem apontou para uma cadeira perto da lareira._ "Mina, lieveling, kon u de Engelsman een kopje thee?"_

"Não sabia que Arie Albertszen tinha uma filha," disse Tom enquanto via o outro sentar-se na outra cadeira vazia a sua frente.

"Pelo menos de uma coisa você não sabia." O bruxo riu. "_Ah, dank u."_

Riddle observou a garota se aproximar em silêncio e entrar para ele e para o pai uma xícara de chá. "Obrigado."

Enquanto observava a moça se distanciar, o rapaz sorriu sutilmente. Agora ele sabia outra maneira de ameaçar o bruxo caso ele tentasse fazer alguma coisa contra ele... Ótimo.

"Então, Gaunt, será que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo?"

* * *

><p>Quase um mês se passara desde que chegara a Vlieland e a vida na ilhazinha isolada era, para a surpresa de Tom, agradável. Não havia o movimento, o barulho e a fumaça de Londres, mas tinha o vento gelado, o som e o cheiro do mar, o que já era o suficiente para que ele ficasse calmo. Vez por outra ele se arriscava a ir na vila trouxa, mesmo que fosse apenas para ficar olhando para as pessoas que passeavam por lá e ficando sério cada vez que alguém se aproximasse dele. Quando se tratava das artes das trevas que Albertszen lhe prometera ensinar, as coisas não poderiam estar indo melhor... Como imaginara, o bruxo tinha um grande repertório de feitços que os professores nunca sonhariam em ensinar em Hogwarts, sem contar que, apesar de ter uma reputação terrível, Arie tinha uma personalidade calma... Pelo menos quando se tratava de outro bruxo puro-sangue, razão pela qual Tom não ousava revelar o seu verdadeiro sobrenome.<p>

Outra coisa que chamou a atenção do rapaz foi o fato de que a casa parecia ser habitada apenas por ele e por Albertszen. A filha do bruxo nunca dava as caras ou, quando o fazia, ficava quieta ou murmurava algumas coisas em holandês para o pai, mas nunca se dirigia ao hóspede.

"Você fala inglês?"

Naquele dia, Tom permitiu-se falar com a moça, ignorando a expressão quase assustada que tomou conta do rosto dela.

"Fala ou não?"

_"Ja."_

"Então fale comigo em inglês, por favor."

"Certo."

"Viu? Não é tão difícil." O bruxo sorriu. "Na realidade, é mais fácil que a sua língua."

A garota deu um sorriso nervoso, antes de voltar a falar. "Quer uma xícara de chá?"

"Por que vocês sempre me dão chá para beber?" Riddle riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Nós, ingleses, não vivemos apenas disso."

"Ah, me desculpe é só que... Ouvi dizer que vocês gostam..."

Tom riu baixinho, divertindo-se com o constrangimento da outra. "Chá está bom, mas, por favor, faça sem leite. Já passei quase um mês tendo que engolir esse chá pesado."

"Por que não disse antes que preferia puro?"

"Porque seu pai parecia estar tão convencido de que estava agradando o hóspede dele que me deu até pena de acabar com a sua alegria... Aliás, onde é que ele está?"

"Provavelmente foi andar por aí."

"Andar por aí?"

"Não é como se algum trouxa de Oost-Vlieland fosse reconhecê-lo," ela murmurou. "São trouxas."

"Vocês são os únicos bruxos aqui," Tom começou a falar. "Deve ser meio solitário."

"Não é como se nós precisássemos de mais bruxos a nossa volta para sobrevivermos." A garota falou, afastando-se e tirando a varinha do bolso da saia. "Estamos bem assim."

"Um bruxo que caçou trouxas morando em um lugar rodeado deles... Isso deve ser uma tortura para o seu pai." O rapaz estreitou os olhos enquanto observava a outra sacudir a varinha, fazendo um feitço para preparar o chá. "E para você também... Saber quem ele é, o que ele fez e ter que conviver com isso."

"Ele é meu pai, _mijnheer_ Gaunt."

"Ah, sim, desculpe-me," ele riu. "Esqueci-me de que os filhos são obrigados a amar os pais, não importa o que eles façam."

Tom não pôde deixar de perceber que a bruxa bufou baixinho e esbarrou a xícara contra o pires com mais força do que o normal. O rapaz sorriu ainda mais.

"Quer saber que uma coisa? Traga duas xícaras de chá."

"Duas? Por acaso está esperando mais alguém?"

"Sim, traga."

Ele esperou por alguns minutos até que a filha de Albertszen aparecesse outra vez na sua frente, estendendo-lhe uma xícara enquanto segurava a outra perto de si. Riddle conteve-se para não rir da expressão irritada que adornava o rosto da outra e apenas acenou para a outra cadeira vaga.

"Sente-se." A bruxa franziu a testa e olhou em volta. "Estou falando com você mesmo."

A bruxa obedeceu, parecendo meio desconfortável em estar ali. Tom sorriu levemente enquanto voltava a se recostar na cadeira e levava a xícara até a boca, bebendo o chá lentamente para apreciar o gosto deste.

"Diga-me, Wilhelmina, você chegou a ir a alguma escola de magia? Ou foi educada em casa?"

"Qual a razão de você querer saber disso?" Ela perguntou rapidamente, não se importando se estava sendo rude ou não.

"Pura curiosidade."

"Em casa... E você?"

"Hogwarts." Os olhos da garota se arregalaram quando ela ouviu o nome do colégio. "Já ouviu falar de Hogwarts, suponho."

"Quem não ouviu? Hogwarts e suas casas. Hogwarts e seu ideal de igualdade," ela murmurou. _"Hogwarts em haar Modderbloedje."_

"Sim, Hogwarts..." Tom sacudiu a cabeça ao pegar-se pensando, mais uma vez, sobre o castelo que fora tão importante para a sua vida. "É melhor você beber o seu chá antes que esfrie."

* * *

><p>"Acredito que não tenham ensinado isso em Hogwarts."<p>

Tom interrompeu a maldição e ergueu o rosto, encarando o bruxo mais velho que estava parado ao seu lado.

"Cruciatus? Não, é claro que não." O rapaz respondeu, cutucando, com a ponta da varinha, a aranha que, há poucos segundos atrás, estava sob o efeito da maldição da tortura.

"Você é bom nisso," Albertszen falou. "Seria ótimo se nós o tivéssemos descoberto antes do fim da guerra... Um bom soldado a mais nunca é demais."

Riddle respirou fundo, contendo-se para dizer que, não, com certeza eles não o iriam querer no seu lado durante a guerra.

"É verdade," murmurou Tom, levantando-se do chão e esticando os braços acima da cabeça.

"Você a torturou tanto, pobrezinha." O homem mais velho apontou para a aranha que parecia andar meio embriagada por cima da pedra onde estava. "Seja misericordioso com o inseto."

O jovem estreitou os olhos, observando o outro bruxo, antes de voltar a olhar a criaturinha em cima da pedra. _'Seja misericordioso, Tom.'_

_"Avada Kedavra."_ A luz verde que saiu de sua varinha atingiu a aranha e, instantaneamente, ela caiu de costas, com as patinhas torcidas. "Era um aracnídeo."

_"Wat?"_

"A aranha não é um... Esqueça." O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, mandando a si mesmo parar de tentar corrigir Albertszen, afinal, ele dependia do homem para aprimorar-se nas artes das trevas e, discutir com ele uma coisa tão banal quanto a classe de um animal o qual ele usara para treinar maldições.

"De qualquer maneira, foi uma boa maldição." O bruxo apontou para o animal morto e sorriu. "E eu gostei de como você não hesitou, _jongen_..." Albertszen desviou o olhar do mais novo e olhou para o céu, que começava a ficar com uma cor arroxeada a medida que o dia acabava. "Acho que nós deveríamos voltar para casa. Mina deve estar com o jantar pronto."

Tom concordou com a cabeça, antes de seguir o homem, que lhe dera as costas e começara a andar em direção ao norte da ilha onde eles se encontravam. O rapaz estava começando a se sentir cansado de todas as precauções que tinha que tomar quando estava perto do bruxo das trevas... Ele queria encontrar uma maneira de se desvencilhar de Arie por alguns minutos para poder deixar a mente relaxar, já que não estava mais agüentando ficar com os pensamentos e memórias praticamente trancados em um canto escuro de sua mente para que o outro não descobrisse mais do que o necessário sobre ele. Aquilo era cansativo. Oclumência era cansativa, na realidade... Legilimência era fácil para ele, fácil ao ponto de, vez por outra, ele nem precisar se concentrar para acabar entrando na cabeça dos outros. Era como se certas pessoas pensassem tão alto que a sua legilimência conseguia captar os seus pensamentos sem nem mesmo ele querer que isso acontecesse, mas Oclumência era outra coisa.

"Então," disse Tom, tentando quebrar o silêncio entre eles e, conseqüentemente, distrair o outro homem. "Como é que um dos seguidores mais importantes de Gellert Grindelwald veio parar em um fim do mundo como este?"

"Você sabe." O bruxo riu alto, sacudindo a cabeça. "A guerra acabou, Grindelwald foi derrotado e os Ministérios de todo o mundo vieram atrás de nós. Não havia muita coisa a fazer a não ser tentar não ser pego."

"Vocês poderiam ter lutado, continuado o que Grindelwald começou..."

"Ah, vocês jovens acham que sempre podemos continuar lutando, mas, nee, chega uma hora em que não é mais possível... O lorde havia sido derrotado, os _Dreuzels_ aliados haviam sido derrotados, ou seja, nem fora de nosso mundo nós tínhamos segurança."

"Espere um pouco... Os nazistas? Os nazistas eram seus aliados?"

"_Ja_. Como você acha que tínhamos tanta comodidade na Alemanha e em qualquer outro país o qual fora dominado por eles? Era uma boa aliança, se quer saber a minha opinião, a única vez na qual eu vi sangue trouxa ser útil," explicou o bruxo mais velho. "Mas eles não nos controlavam, é claro... Nee, era o contrário. Lord Grindelwald conseguia convencer Adolf de fazer bons movimentos na guerra, sempre nos beneficiando."

"Como é que os movimentos trouxas beneficiaram a guerra bruxa?" perguntou Tom, estreitando os olhos.

"Simples... Os trouxas atacavam outras cidades trouxas, as destruíam e abalavam ambos os mundos, afinal, nem todos os feitiços de proteção são tão eficazes quando se trata de uma daquelas armas deles explodindo sobre a sua cabeça," o homem riu, não percebendo a expressão de desconforto que invadiu o rosto do outro. "Depois disso, nós entrávamos no lugar, nas comunidades bruxas, e tomávamos conta. Era fácil."

"Não funcionou na Inglaterra."

"Ah, _Engeland_! Sempre uma pedra no nosso caminho, esse seu país!"

"E... Posso perguntar o que houve com a sua esposa?" o rapaz arriscou perguntar, mesmo sabendo que estava entrando em um território perigoso.

"_Ondankbaar_," Albertszen murmurou. "Fugiu logo que a guerra começou. Disse que não iria apoiar tamanha loucura... Ha! Aposta quanto, _jongen_, que ela tinha algum amante de sangue impuro? Ou pior, um próprio trouxa?"

"E... sua filha?"

"Eu disse para ela, para Antje: se você quer ir, abandonar o seu povo, pode ir, eu não irei atrás de você, mas não ouse levar a minha Mina," o bruxo falou, olhando para o rapaz e balançando a varinha em frente ao seu rosto, como se o estivesse ameaçando. "Caso contrário, eu não irei pensar duas vezes antes de virar a Europa atrás de você e acabar com a sua vida."

"E a sua filha...?"

"Mina era novinha, nem sentiu falta da mãe, ou pelo menos nunca demonstrou sentir."

"E durante a guerra... O que fez com ela?"

"Durante a guerra... Ficamos em Berlim, junto à Grindelwald," ele explicou. "Gellert era generoso com aqueles que lhe serviam bem e suas famílias, mas, assim que percebi que as coisas começaram a dar errado, decidi que seria melhor voltar para a Holanda, para um lugar isolado. E que lugar melhor do que as Waddeneilanden? Trouxe Mina para cá antes da grande queda em '45... Antes daquele tal de Dumbledore derrotar Grindelwald, dos Ministérios da França, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos e Rússia entrarem em Berlim."

"E quando isso aconteceu? Onde o senhor estava?" o rapaz perguntou. "Perdoe-me caso esteja o aborrecendo."

"_Nee_, não se preocupe, _jongen_." Ele riu baixinho. "Eu tive sorte... Quando o cerco fechou em Berlim, eu havia sido mandato para uma missão em Munique. Estava no meio do caminho de ida quando descobri e, não pensei duas vezes antes de vir para cá."

"É uma sorte e tanto, não estar no meio de Berlim na época."

"Nem me diga... Eu não queria mais saber daquela cidade. Era linda, entende? Aquele trouxa realmente estava fazendo um bom trabalho, mas quando os russos, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas, chegaram, aquilo virou o inferno."

"É o que eu ouvi dizer."

"Rapazes mais novos do que você lutavam nas ruas e eram mortos," disse Albertszen. "A maioria era trouxa, já que os nossos jovens há muito já haviam sido mandados para outros lugares, mas, mesmo assim, garotos e garotas novinhos cumpriam esse dever para com o seu país... Chegava a ser bonito de ver. Aposto que vocês, ingleses, não tinham isso, certo?"

Tom achou melhor não mencionar a quantidade de garotos e garotas ingleses que morreram devido a guerra. Não em batalha, claro, mas dentro de suas próprias casas devido às blitz.

"Ora, chegamos!" O mais velho sorriu assim que viu a pequena casa onde morava finalmente entrar em seu campo de visão. "Vamos, Gaunt, você deve estar faminto depois de um dia inteiro treinando maldições."

* * *

><p>Tom sempre soube que paranóia era uma coisa que sempre fizera parte da sua vida. Paranóia de achar que os outros falavam dele, de pensar que os outros o olhavam esquisito, de imaginar que seus colegas tramavam contra ele... Talvez tudo isso fosse verdade, mas a paranóia sempre aumentava as suas suspeitas ao máximo e fora essa mesma paranóia que o estava impedindo de dormir naquela noite. Desde que chegara a Vlieland, o rapaz tinha uma certa dificuldade para pegar no sono, já que demorava um certo tempo para que sua mente relaxasse por completo a ponto de ele dormir, mas, naquela noite, estava sendo mais difícil do que de costume.<p>

Passar alguns minutos conversando com Albertszen sobre a guerra fez com que Riddle se lembrasse com quem ele estava convivendo: um servo de Gellert Grindelwald, um homem que matara trouxas e bruxos durante a guerra, um bruxo que detestava com todas as forças qualquer traço de sangue não-mágico... Uma pessoa que, caso soubesse que ele era mestiço, não pensaria duas vezes antes de torturá-lo e matá-lo. Essa percepção fez com que o receio de Tom aumentasse ainda mais... E se Arie decidisse entrar na sua mente enquanto ele dormia? Caso isso acontecesse, o rapaz sabia que não viveria para ver o sol nascendo outra vez.

Resmungando baixinho, Riddle sentou-se na cama e passou uma mão pelos cabelos escuros, tentando arrumá-los rapidamente, antes de se levantar. Saiu de seu quarto e, depois de uma rápida olhada pela casa, percebeu que seu anfitrião estava mesmo adormecido, que lhe dava uma brecha para descansar. Foi um grande alivio sentir a sua mente relaxar por completo, como se todos os seus pensamentos voltassem aos seus devidos lugares.

"Você deveria estar dormindo."

Tom virou-se rapidamente, sentindo o coração dar um salto dentro de seu peito, e viu a filha de Albertszen parada logo atrás de si.

"Meu pai disse que você deveria estar cansado... Então acredito que deveria estar dormindo, não estou certa, _mijnheer_ Gaunt?"

"O cansaço está me deixando sem sono," ele respondeu, vendo-a estreitar os olhos. "Ora, Wilhelmina, não me diga que está desconfiada da minha pessoa?"

"É claro que não, _mijnheer_ Gaunt," ela falou, passando a mão pelo rosto para tirar os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre ele. "Não acredito que haja motivo para desconfiar de você."

"Bom saber disso," Riddle sorriu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a lareira apagada. "E meu nome é Tom, caso ainda não saiba."

"Eu sei muito bem qual o seu nome."

"Então me chame por ele e não de mijn... mijner Gaunt."

"_Mijnheer_."

"Tanto faz." O rapaz riu baixinho. "Apesar de eu não gostar de Tom, é melhor do que toda essa formalidade."

"Por que não gosta de Tom?" ela perguntou, sentando-se na outra cadeira vaga.

"Porque é simples demais," o jovem respondeu de imediato. "Existem Toms demais no mundo."

"Existem Wilhelminas demais também."

"Não mais do que Toms... É um nome tão, não sei explicar, sem importância. Na verdade é Thomas, mas ninguém nunca me chamou assim, foi sempre Tom, o que parece ainda mais simples." O bruxo suspirou. "Thomas, Tom, Tommy... Merlin, como eu odeio esse último."

"Tommy?"

"Sim, um apelido idiota para todos os Toms que existem no mundo... O único também, já que o nome é um apelido por si só."

"Maas," a garota murmurou.

"O que?"

"Maas. É como nós apelidamos quem tem esse nome, Thomas." Ela sorriu. "Ou Maasje... É diferente, melhor do que Tommy, eu acho."

"Tem algum significado específico? Maasje?"

"Pequeno Tommy." Ele riu. "Não é o significado mais importante do mundo, mas é melhor do que apenas Tommy..."

"É, é melhor..." O rapaz falou, sorrindo sutilmente. "Dá a impressão de ser um pouco mais interessante."

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle adorava descobrir as pessoas. Ele não sabia se esse seu gosto vinha do fato de que, sabendo tudo sobre os outros, ele tinha uma certa vantagem sobre eles, ou se era um simples prazer alheio em sua vida. De qualquer maneira, o jovem descobriu que, graças a esse seu gosto, a melhor maneira de passar o tempo e relaxar a mente durante as ocasiões nas quais Albertszen ia até a vila trouxa ou ia andar pelas redondezas era tentar descobrir mais sobre a filha do antigo seguidor de Grindelwald.<p>

Desde que começara a falar com ela, descobrira que Wilhelmina sempre fora educada em casa, mesmo durante a guerra, já que seu pai parecia não confiar em mais ninguém para ensinar a sua filha. A bruxa também sabia sobre as escolas de magia – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang e até mesmo o Instituto de Salem -, mas disse nunca ter tido vontade de estudar nelas... Tinha curiosidade de saber como elas eram – e ficou terrivelmente decepcionada ao descobrir que não havia nenhum dragão adormecido nos subsolos dos terrenos como o lema do colégio dava a entender – e de conhecer os seus alunos.

"Mas não todos."

"Seria impossível conhecer todos os alunos de Hogwarts. Eu era monitor-chefe e nunca conheci todos."

"Não... Quero dizer que não faço questão de conhecer todos," a garota falou baixinho, passando a mão pelo rosto e tirando os cabelos que entravam na sua frente devido ao vento vindo do mar. "Não os _Modderbloedje_."

Tom estreitou os olhos enquanto a olhava.

"Meu pai disse que eles tiraram o nosso lugar no mundo bruxo, o lugar dos puros-sangues. Disse que a maioria dos cargos nos Ministérios são ocupados por eles e por isso o governo não funciona... Ele está certo, não? Quero dizer, até o seu Ministro é um."

"Daileigh não é sangue-ruim."

"Claro que é!" Wilhelmina falou. "Ouvi dizer que a mãe dele tinha pais trouxas."

"Isso o faz mestiço," disse Tom. "Não sangue-ruim. E ainda assim, nem um mestiço 'puro'."

"Mas tem sangue trouxa nas veias dele." Ela deu de ombros. "Já é o suficiente para ser um _Modderbloedje_."

Riddle torceu o nariz, voltando a olhar para o mar a frente deles. O fato de ele mesmo ser um mestiço parecia sempre pesar nas suas costas... Quando entrara em Hogwarts, seu nome trouxa fora o suficiente para fazer a maioria da sua casa ter uma certa antipatia para com ele. O seu sangue híbrido também fora fonte de descrença sobre a sua habilidade por magia, coisa que sempre o irritara profundamente.

"Você concorda comigo, não, Maasje? Quero dizer, você não parece ser um amante de trouxas."

"Não..." murmurou o rapaz. "Quero dizer, não sou um amante de trouxas."

"Ouvi dizer que eles são bárbaros."

"Grindelwald se aliou a eles durante a guerra."

"Ele só fez isso para ganhar vantagem!" a moça falou com um ar de indignação. "Não era como se Lord Grindelwald tivesse alguma afinidade com aqueles trouxas!"

"Eu sei disso." O rapaz olhou para a outra, assustando-se com a sua súbita mudança de humor. "Só quis dizer que eles podem ser úteis de vez em quando."

Wilhelmina suspirou, apoiando-se contra a parede da casa e erguendo o rosto para olhar o mar. Riddle decidiu que o melhor a fazer quando ela começava a falar sobre trouxas era ficar quieto... A garota tinha a mente mais fechada que o velho Dippet, com os pensamentos moldados por Albertszen. Não que ele fosse um amante de trouxas, longe disso! Mas ele sabia valorizar aqueles que tinham utilidade... A Sra. Cole, por exemplo.

"Você era monitor-chefe."

"Sim."

"Deixou alguma bruxa o esperando na Inglaterra?" A jovem riu.

"De onde você tirou isso?" perguntou Tom, rindo junto com ela.

"Bom, você era monitor-chefe, devia ser um bom aluno e... E, bom, você é uma companhia agradável, Maasje."

"Você acha isso?" Riddle perguntou, virando-se para encará-la. "O que é tão agradável da minha companhia?"

"Você fala bastante, quando tem assunto," ela explicou, desviando o olhar do rosto do outro para olhar a mão dele, que agora estava em seu rosto. "E você tem assuntos interessantes... Então, você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"O que você acha?"

"Como vou saber? Não consigo ler a sua mente."

Tom sorriu sutilmente e, no segundo seguinte, antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo, inclinou-se e beijou a garota suavemente. Assim que notou a sua ação, o rapaz voltou a se afastar, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ceder a impulsos alheios, mas, mesmo assim, não demonstrando tal descontentamento.

"O que você acha?"

Wilhelmina o estava encarando com os olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho, mas logo um sorrisinho apareceu em seus lábios, antes que ela voltasse a falar. "Espero que não haja nenhuma bruxa o esperando lá."

* * *

><p>Poucas pessoas sabiam que Tom Riddle era tímido. Não o tipo de tímido que morre de medo de falar em público ou que tem uma queda de pressão cada vez que vai dirigir a palavra a algum desconhecido, mas sim o tímido que não se sente confortável mostrando a todos a sua intimidade. Talvez não fosse bem timidez, mas medo, medo de que, uma vez exposto, nunca mais recompusesse a privacidade da sua vida... De qualquer maneira, era aquele receio que, durante toda a vez em que ele beijava a filha de Albertszen, parecia o segurar, tentando o impedir de continuar seja lá o que ele estava fazendo.<p>

Ele não se sentia bem. Não... Sentia-se bem, mas ao mesmo tempo, não. Como se aquilo tudo não lhe pertencesse. Era como se beijos, carinho e palavras doces fossem coisas que estavam, e sempre estariam, fora do seu alcance. Ele nunca se importara com tais coisas, mas, naquele momento, ele gostaria de, no mínimo, saber como retribuir sem sentir-se desconfortável.

Talvez fosse o excesso de intimidade do momento, talvez fosse o seu estado físico interferindo em seus pensamentos ou talvez fosse apenas várias idéias sem nexo que decidiram surgir em sua cabeça na hora... Mas de uma coisa Tom tinha certeza: aquilo não lhe pertencia.

* * *

><p>Arie Albertszen se orgulhava de inúmeras coisas. De sua filha, de sua magia, de sua ascendência mágica, do serviço que prestara ao Lord Grindelwald... Mas um de seus orgulhos era a sua visão. Ele conseguia perceber mudanças mínimas no comportamento das pessoas, razão a qual fora ele um dos bruxos que mais capturara sangues-ruins durante a guerra. Ele percebia tudo.<p>

Foi exatamente devido a essa sua percepção que ele não demorara muito para perceber a mudança de comportamento de Tom Gaunt. Desde que chegara a sua casa, o rapaz era quieto, fechado e frio, sempre focado única e exclusivamente nas práticas de artes das trevas que o velho bruxo lhe oferecia e quase nunca falando mais do que o necessário, sempre medindo as palavras. Sorrisos eram coisas raras, tão raras que Arie se perguntara se o jovem era capaz de realizar tal ato... Mas agora? Agora ele falava. Falava coisas sem grande importância, falava sobre a Inglaterra e sobre Hogwarts. Também sorria. Sorrisos sutis e que apenas bons olhos conseguiriam ver, mas ainda assim, sorrisos. Mas era claro que toda essa "humanidade" não era direcionada ao seu tutor... Ela se estendia à ele, mas não era Albertszen a razão de tamanha gentileza por parte de Gaunt.

_"Mina, lieveling, kan u ons alleen?"_

A garota ergueu a cabeça e concordou, levantando-se rapidamente e saindo do cômodo, depois de deixar o prato de comida na pia. Arie sorriu para a filha, antes de olhar para o outro bruxo sentando a mesa.

"Sou um homem sortudo, não acha?"

"Desculpe-me?"

"Tenho sorte de ter uma filha como Mina." O bruxo apontou para onde a garota havia ido. _"Mijn trots, mijn leven."_

"Hum... creio que sim, Albertszen," o jovem murmurou, voltando ao seu estado de frieza costumeira.

"Seria ainda mais sortudo," Arie falou, deixando os talheres de lado e encarando o rapaz. "Se conseguisse deixá-la em boas mãos quando chegar a minha hora."

O homem riu ao ver as sobrancelhas de Tom franzirem-se, antes do outro erguer os olhos e encará-lo com uma expressão confusa.

"Eu não sou cego, _mijnheer_ Gaunt." Ele riu. "Sua máscara de frieza cai quando você está na presença dela, sabia disso?"

"Não sei do que o senhor está falando."

_"Ja, weet je._.. Talvez não queira admitir, mijnheer Gaunt, mas sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando." O homem sorriu. "Não se preocupe, você pode muito bem se interessar por artes das trevas e amar."

Tom torceu o nariz, abaixando a cabeça novamente. Ele sabia muito bem que o seu caso não era tão simples assim.

* * *

><p>"Maasje?" Wilhelmina o chamou, deixando um braço envolver a sua cintura, ato que fez com que o rapaz sentisse uma súbita vontade de se afastar.<p>

"Hum..."

"Você gosta daqui?"

"Eu... Acho que sim." O bruxo franziu a testa, estranhando a pergunta, enquanto o olhava o mar. "É calmo."

Sim, calmo. Diferente de Londres, onde as ruas estavam sempre cheias e o barulho já havia se tornado música aos ouvidos dos londrinos... Era calmo até demais, e essa calmaria o fazia pensar em outro lugar parecido com aquele, mas que ficava ao norte da Inglaterra. Um lugar onde ele esperava nunca mais pisar, mas que não saía de sua cabeça.

"Uhum... Pappa escolheu o lugar certo, não acha?"

"Sim. Isolado do mundo bruxo e quase sem nenhum contato com o trouxa também."

"Também, mas eu estava me referindo ao fato de ser um lugar tão bonito." A garota riu baixinho.

"Entendo."

"Maasje?"

"Diga."

_"Ik hou van je," _ela murmurou. "Significa..."

"Eu sei o que significa." Ele deu um sorriso mínimo para a garota, antes voltar a olhar para o mar e sentir o rosto voltar a ficar sério.

Tom conseguiu não se afastar, mas não conseguiu de maneira alguma dar qualquer resposta satisfatória àquela frase.

* * *

><p>Arie Albertszen se orgulhava de muitas coisas. Entre elas, a sua visão. Ele via tudo, percebia tudo, entendia tudo... Mas, de vez em quando, uma coisa ou outra parecia passar pelo seu ponto cego, e ele odiava quando isso acontecia.<p>

Ao ver a relação de sua filha com o rapaz Gaunt, o velho bruxo decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria ir atrás de algumas informações sobre ele... Tom parecia um ótimo rapaz, é claro. Era poderoso, vinha de uma boa família – ou pelo menos, uma família pura – e era interessado pelos mesmos assuntos que ele próprio, mas Albertszen queria descobrir mais, afinal, informação nunca é demais.

A única coisa que o antigo seguidor de Grindelwald não esperava descobrir era que Tom Gaunt na realidade se chamava Tom Riddle e que, tudo o que ele dissera – ou melhor, não dissera – sobre a sua ascendência era uma grande mentira. O rapaz não era um bruxo puro como seu nome falso sugerira... Era um mestiço. Mãe bruxa e pai trouxa. Sangue sujo e impuro.

Mas pior que tudo aquilo era o fato de que Thomas era, no fundo, um dos sangue-ruins procurados por Grindelwald durante a guerra. Arie lembrava-se muito bem de que Gellert queria mostrar para a Inglaterra que o seu Ministério não protegia a todos como dizia fazer, queria atacar pessoas bem conhecidas para chamar atenção... Eles atacaram inúmeros funcionários do Ministério, jornalistas, escritores e chegaram ao ponto de atacarem alunos de Hogwarts e suas famílias. Alunos bem conhecidos... Como Aramis Wood, o goleiro da Grifinória, que conseguiu escapar do ataque junto com a sua família. O mais desejado era o Monitor Chefe de Hogwarts... Um mestiçozinho sujo que conseguira se sobressair no colégio, mas cujas boas notas não ocultavam o sangue impuro. Um tal de Tom Riddle... O mesmo Tom Riddle que, naquele momento, o velho Arie Albertszen via se aproximando de sua casa, andando ao lado de sua filha.

O bruxo respirou fundo, saindo de perto da janela e voltando a se sentar perto da lareira. Quando a porta da casa se abriu, ele não desviou o olhar.

"Achei que não fossem mais voltar."

"Não seja exagerado, pappa." A garota sorriu, aproximando-se do pai e beijando-lhe a face. "Não é como se nós fossemos fugir."

"Eu sei que você nunca faria isso, _mijn_ Mina," o bruxo murmurou, segurando a mão da filha. "Mas não sei quando ao mijnheer Riddle."

"Quem?" a moça perguntou, olhando para o mais velho com uma expressão curiosa.

"Quem? Ora, _lievling_, o nosso caro Tom." O olhar de Albertzen foi para o rapaz parado à alguns metros dele. O mais novo tinha o rosto pálido e os olhos arregalados, como se não acreditando no que o outro dizia. "Tom Riddle."

"Riddle...?"

"Não compreendo o que o senhor..."

"Mas é claro que compreende, meu caro." O homem soltou a mão da garota e levantou-se, encarando o inglês com os olhos semicerrados. Antes que Tom pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, o bruxo enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou para fora a sua varinha. Wilhelmina deu um grito, mas isso não impediu o pai de prosseguir. _"Legilimens!"_

E tudo foi muito rápido e mais fácil do que Arie imaginava que fosse ser. O rapaz, que parecia sempre cuidar tanto da segurança de sua mente, não estava preparado para o ataque, o que fez com que não houvesse resistência alguma contra a invasão. A única coisa que Tom fez foi soltar um grito, surpreso, e levar as mãos à cabeça ao sentir outra pessoa invadindo a sua mente, coisa que, pelo jeito, nunca acontecera antes daquela forma... Mas não era como se aquilo fosse ajudar.

"Eu realmente devo lhe dar os parabéns, por ter conseguido esconder tudo isso por tanto tempo," murmurou o bruxo das trevas, quando finalmente encerrou o feitiço, olhando para o jovem que ainda tinha as mãos na cabeça, os dedos pálidos agarrados aos fios escuros de seu cabelo e a respiração entrecortada. "Mas seria impossível levar isso em frente..."Arie flexionou o pulso, fazendo um feitiço rápido atingir o mais jovem no rosto. Tom sentiu a bochecha arder e a pele ali romper-se devido ao feitiço. "Você, Riddle, cruzou todos os limites. Não apenas infiltrou-se na minha casa e aproveitou-se dos meus conhecimentos, mas também aproveitou-se do meu bem mais precioso."

"Albertszen..."

"Você, mestiço nojento, nos enganou." O homem ergueu a varinha. "Se não tivesse levado isso tão longe, eu juro que tudo acabaria muito mais rápido, mas você exagerou... _Crucio!"_

Tom já havia lançado a maldição Cruciatus inúmeras vezes, mas nunca nem imaginara em recebê-la. A sensação era horrível, como se cada nervo de seu corpo estivesse sendo pressionado com força, causando uma dor alucinante. Para piorar ainda mais a situação, ele conseguia ouvir gritos ao fundo... Ele não sabia se eram seus, se eram risadas e maldições vindos de Arie ou se estavam vindo de Wilhelmina. De qualquer maneira, eles só aumentavam o desconforto.

_"Pappa! Wat doe je? Ben je gek?"_

_"Ik doe het juiste ding! Hij is een Modderbloedje! Een Modderbloedje, Mina! Vies bloed!" _A maldição sumiu por completo enquanto Albertszen discutia com a filha. Enquanto isso, aproveitando que o outro bruxo estava agora de costas, Tom colocou a mão no bolso, apanhando a sua varinha e, ignorando a dor que se espalhava pelo seu corpo, levantou-se do chão, mesmo que tendo que se apoiar na mesa para não cair ao sentir as suas pernas fraquejarem.

"Eu não sou... Eu não sou um sangue-ruim," ele murmurou, atraindo a atenção dos dois. "Meu sangue." Ele ergueu a mão, tocando no ferimento em seu rosto e sentindo as pontas dos dedos sujarem-se de sangue. "É mais puro que o de vocês. Muito mais puro. O sangue do próprio Salazar Slytherin corre em minhas veias."

_"Leugenaar."_

"Eu não sou um sangue-ruim." O rapaz esticou o braço, apontando a varinha para Albertszen, que agora parecia estar assustado com a súbita mudança na fisionomia do outro. Apesar de ainda parecer fraco, Riddle o encarava de cabeça erguida, olhos frios presos em seu rosto e rosto terrivelmente sério. Arie ainda pôde jurar que viu um rápido reflexo avermelhado nos olhos azuis do outro. "Eu sou melhor do que você... Melhor do que você e todos os seus colegas. Melhor do que o seu mestre!"

"CALE-SE, _MODDERBLOEDJE_! Pare de tentar nos enganar com as suas palavras falsas!"

"Eu só digo a verdade, meu caro."

Sem hesitar, o mais novo lançou um feitiço mudo na direção do outro, que conseguiu se proteger no último minuto. A garota, que ainda estava parada atrás do pai, deu um grito, antes de ser empurrada para longe pelo holandês. Albertszen revidou o ataque, mas seu feitiço nem conseguiu se aproximar do outro, antes que este o fizesse se dissipar no ar. Agora, realmente, o antigo seguidor de Grindelwald estava assustado... A falta de emoção no rosto de Tom enquanto o atacava era assutadora, como se nada daquilo importasse, como se cada feitiço lançado não fosse nada. Arie olhou para a filha, que agora estava no canto da sala, encostada na parede e observando tudo com os olhos arregalados, e, quando voltou a olhar para o seu oponente, sentiu-se sendo empurrado para trás com força.

"Você não é nada, Albertszen." A voz de Riddle estava firme, baixa e perigosa enquanto ele se aproximava do bruxo caído. "Eu gostaria de mantê-lo aqui, para que você pudesse ver o quanto eu sou superior a não apenas você, mas àquele à quem você já fora tão fiel."

"Um mestiço feito você nunca será superior a nós."

"Vocês continuam com esse seu orgulho até o final, não é?" Tom riu alto. Uma risada fria e cruel que pai e filha nunca haviam ouvido antes. "Vocês ficam com esse orgulho, essa honra, até que a última gota de sangue se esvaia de seu corpo, não?"

_"Eer en bloed."_

"Engraçado você dizer isso... Um lema trouxa."

"Mestiço, eu estou lhe avisando, eu não irei..."

"Você não irá fazer nada daqui para a frente, Albertszen." Riddle apontou a varinha para o peito do outro. "É uma pena... Uma pena que você não verá a ascensão de Lord Voldemort. Você seria um ótimo aliado... _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

E foi como nas últimas vezes. Uma luz verde e um corpo caído a sua frente... Mas não houve silêncio. Houve gritos, gritos como o de sua avó quando ela viu o seu marido cair morto logo a sua frente. Ele odiava aquilo. Tom gostava de mortes silenciosas, como Hepzibah Smith, que morreu sozinha, ou seu pai, que pareceu aceitar o destino no final das contas. Mortes silenciosas cujas as únicas súplicas ou últimos desejos eram expressos em lágrimas.

_"Wat heb je gedaan!" _Wilhelmina correu até o corpo do pai, sacudindo-o em uma tentativa falha de acordá-lo. "Pappa! Pappa...!"

"Ele está morto."

"Você..." Ela virou-se para encará-lo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que agora já escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Você o matou."

"Sim."

"Como você pode ser tão... leviano!"

"Você acha que ele fez o que quando matou os Lynch? Que ele ficou emocionado? Sentindo-se mal? Não, Mina, ele os matou e sentiu orgulho de o fazer."

"Mas eram..."

"Eram o que? Traidores do sangue? Amantes de trouxa?" o rapaz perguntou por entre os dentes. "Meu pai era trouxa. Por que não me mata?" Ele estufou o peito. "Você tem uma varinha e eu aposto que seu pai lhe ensinou a maldição da morte. Vamos, mate o mestiço. Acabe com o sangue impuro."

"Maasje..."

"NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!" A garota deu um pulo ao ouvir o grito do outro. "Thomas, Tom, Tommy, Maas, Maasje... Nomes trouxas, nomes nojentos, nomes de gente que você mesma, querida, despreza!"

"Por favor..."

"Deixe de ser hipócrita," o rapaz murmurou. "Você odeia sangue trouxa, odeia qualquer coisa assim... Você mesma me disse!"

"Não, não... Você é diferente..."

"Isso." Ele estendeu a mão, aproximando os dedos sujos de sangue do rosto da garota. "É sangue híbrido. O sangue que seu pai caçou, o sangue que você despreza."

"Maas..."

Tom encarou a jovem por um tempo. Pela primeira vez na vida ele não sabia o que fazer. Uma pequena parte de si, lá no fundo de sua mente, dizia para que ele parasse com tudo aquilo, para que ele não machucasse Wilhelmina... Mas a maioria da sua consciência lhe mostrava o quanto aquela garota, aquela criatura hipócrita que parecia não saber o que apoiar, poderia vir a ser prejudicial para a sua vida. E ele não podia correr esse risco.

_"Ik hou van je..."_

"Amor é um sentimento inútil... Você aprende isso com a vida. Ele vai destruí-la aos poucos, vai torná-la patética, fraca," ele sussurrou, apontando a varinha para ela. "Sem contar que... É impossível amar alguém que você não conhece."

"Maasje!"

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Então veio o silêncio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ou _"Como Ari não sabe escrever uma fic com OC"._

N/A longa é longa:

Holândes de Google Tradutor {mil desculpas por isso D: mas, apesar de amar holandês, eu necessito do Tradutor ): }

**_- "De jongen zonder naam":_** O garoto sem nome.  
><em><strong>- "Wat wil je?":<strong>_ O que você quer?  
><em><strong>- "Ik weet niets... Ik kan je niets geven! Ik keen geen Albertszen!:<strong>_ Eu não sei de nada, não posso lhe ajudar! Não conheço nenhum Albertszen.  
><em><strong>- Jongen:<strong>_ garoto.  
><strong><em>- Godverdomme:<em>** maldição.  
><em><strong>- Ja:<strong>_ sim.  
><strong><em>- Nee:<em>** não.  
><em><strong>- Modderbloedje:<strong>_ sangue-ruim.  
><strong><em>-Wat is zijn naam, pappa?:<em>** Qual o nome dele, papai?  
><em><strong>- Mina, lieveling, kon u de Engelsman een kopje thee?:<strong>_ Mina, querida, você poderia fazer uma xícara de chá para o inglês?  
><em><strong>- "Dank u":<strong>_ Obrigado.  
><em><strong>- "Mijnheer":<strong>_ Senhor {tipo, quando você vai falar Sr. Riddle, Sr. Albertszen...o equivalente ao Sr. e ao Mr.}  
><em><strong>- Hogwarts em haar Modderbloedje.:<strong>_ Hogwarts e seus sangues-ruins.  
>-<strong><em> "Wat?":<em>** O que?  
><em><strong>- Dreuzels:<strong>_ trouxas.  
><em><strong>- Engeland:<strong>_ Inglaterra.  
><strong><em>- Ondankbaar:<em>** Ingrata.  
><strong><em>- "Mina, lieveling, kan u ons alleen?:<em>** Mina, querida, pode nos deixar a sós?  
><em><strong>- "Mijn trots, mijn leven.":<strong>_ Meu orgulho, minha vida.  
><em><strong>- "Ja, weet je...":<strong>_ Sim, você sabe.  
><em><strong>- Mijn:<strong>_ meu/minha.  
><em><strong>- Lievling:<strong>_ querida/querido.  
><em><strong>- Pappa! Wat doe je? Ben je gek?:<strong>_ Papai, o que você está fazendo? Está louco?  
><em><strong>- Ik doe het juiste ding! Hij is een Modderbloedje! Een Modderbloedje, Mina! Vies bloed!:<strong>_ Estou fazendo a coisa certa! Ele é um sangue-ruim! Um sangue-ruim, Mina! Sangue dujo!  
><em><strong>- Leugenaar:<strong>_ mentiroso.  
><em><strong>- Eer en bloed.:<strong>_ Honra e Sangue.  
><em><strong>- Wat heb je gedaan!:<strong>_ O que você fez?  
><strong><em>- "Ik hou van je...":<em>**Eu te amo.

Pesquisas e coisas random:

**1 -Waddeneilanden:**As Ilhas Frísias. um conjunto de ilhas entre o mar do Norte e o mar Frísio {Wadden sea}, na costa da Holanda. São quatorze ilhas {de oeste para leste}: Noorderhaaks, Texel, Vlieland, Richel, Griend, Terschelling, Ameland, Rif, Engelsmanplaat, Schiermonnikoog, Simonszand, Rottumerplaat, Rottumeroog e Zuiderduintjes.

**2- Vlieland:**uma das ilhas das Waddeneilanden.

**3- Oost-Vlieland:**a única vila que existe em Vlieland. Até 1736 havia outra vila, West-Vlieland, mas ela foi destruída pelo mar. É.

**4-**_** "Seja misericordioso com o inseto.":**_ fiz isso depois de lembrar do filme de Cálice de Fogo, quando o Voldemort diz para o Harry _"Todos vão ouvir sobre como você implorou para que eu o matasse e como eu, como um lorde misericordioso, atendi ao seu pedido."_**

**5- _"[...]nem todos os feitiços de proteção são tão eficazes quando se trata de uma daquelas armas deles explodindo sobre a sua cabeça,' o homem riu, não percebendo a expressão de desconforto que invadiu o rosto do outro.":_**Tom ficou assim porque ele viveu no meio dos ataques alemães, ele sabe muito bem como eles podiam afetar ambos os mundos.

**6- Blitz:**ou Blitzkrieg, eram os ataques relâmpagos dos alemãos. Eles atacavam tudo muito rapidamente, destruíam as cidades e tals... Aviões, bombas e tudo mais. Sabe aquelas fotos de Londres toda despedaçada durante a Segunda Guerra? É isso aí. Mas os alemães fracassaram em derrubar Londres por causa da RAF - Royal Air Force - que era ninja e conseguiu lidar com os ataques. Uma das razões da Inglaterra não ter sido ocupada... Eles não conseguiram enfraquecer tanto o país... sem contar que é uma ilha. Os nazistas não podiam ir marchando até lá.

**7-**_** "[..]e ficou terrivelmente decepcionada ao descobrir que não havia nenhum dragão adormecido nos subsolos dos terrenos como o lema do colégio dava a entender.":**_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus... Nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido. Já li que esse lema foi, na verdade, inspirado por O Hobbit do Tolkien, se referindo ao Smaug, o dragão que o Bilbo enfrenta {e que vai ser dublado pelo Benedict Cumberbatch no filme que vai sair ano que vem AWWWYEAH! CumberSmaung e MartinBilbo 8DD}

**8- _"Era calmo até demais, e essa calmaria o fazia pensar em outro lugar parecido com aquele, mas que ficava ao norte da Inglaterra.":_**Little Hangleton.

** 9- Arie Albertszen:**O nome dele, Arie, foi pego emprestado de um parente random que eu tenho lá na Holanda e que sempre vem falar comigo no facebook pra saber sobre o povo da minha família... Ele e outro cara, que também é meu parente, adoram genealogia e estão sempre perguntando sobre meus avós e tios, porque eles estão fazendo uma árvore geneanlógica dos Haagsma. Cool, hum? Arie significa "leão"/"águia"/"o melhor de todos" ou coisa parecida. Albertszen... Foi um nome random que eu peguei, ele significa, simplesmente, "Filho de Albert". [Tipo "Johnson" que é "filho de John"].

**10- Wilhelmina [Mina] Albertszen:**significa "protetora"... Nome pego emprestado da Mina, personagem do Bram Stoker, e também da minha antiga beta em inglês - que era um amor e até hoje eu fico toda "mimimi" porque ela sumiu.

**11- Maas/Maasje:**aqui eu tenho que agradecer outra pessoinha linda que me inspirou pra isso... Theta Serpentis, do , que está escrevendo uma fic linda sobre o Tom onde há uma personagem de descendência holandesa que é íntima do Tom e o chama de Maas/Maasje {a personagem em questão é a Martha do orfanato}. Eu li a explicação dela sobre o apelido que ela havia dado ao Tommy e achei um amor... desde então eu meio que me refiro ao Tom como Maas/Maasje de vez em quando. De qualquer maneira... "Maas" é um apelido para Thomas, tipo Tom, e "Maasje" seria o equivalente a Tommy ou pequeno Tommy, já que o -je no final da palavra indica um diminutivo.

**12- Capa:**"Garota com o brinco de pérola" / "Het Meisje met de Parel" do Johannes Vermeer {que, aliás, também era holandês}, também conhecida como "a Mona Lisa do norte" ou "a Mona Lisa holandesa".

Agora... Acho que é isso x_x Essa fic ficou um longooo tempo abandonada porque eu não sabia como continuar. Eu já vi tantas fics com OCs que se passam em Hogwarts... algumas com meninas nascidas trouxas que quebraram o coração do Tom, fazendo com que ele ficasse odiando nascidos trouxas, outras com meninas puro-sangue orgulhosas que alimentavam a loucura dele, a la Bellatrix... Mas eu nunca tinha lido uma que se passava no período de exílio dele, depois de ele trabalhar na Borgin & Burke... E, muito menos, com uma menina que tem a mente mais fechada que a dele, alguém com o mesmo preconceito para com os trouxas, mas muito mais forte, que vai até os mestiços e tals... {eu gosto de acreditar que Grindelwald não admitia nem mestiços, diferente do Voldemort, que tem alguns mestiços entre os seus seguidores... tipo o Snape}. Acho que no fim das contas o Tom não sentia nada pela Mina, só uma leve afeição... E, se sentia, como ele mesmo disse, ele achava que aquilo não pertencia à ele. Não foi como se ele tivesse sofrido horrores depois disso tudo... Acho que tudo isso só o fez se lembrar de quem ele era: um mestiço e panz. {por isso tantas referências à Little Hangleton e os Riddle mais pro final da fic... SIM, EU NAO SEI ESCREVER SEM CITAR O TOM SR! D:}

Anyway... Espero que tenham gostado e, por Merlin, meus amores, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam :33 Deu um trabalhinho lindo escrever ela, seria legal alguns reviews dizendo o que acharam :3

**Ari.**


End file.
